Love Games
by silvers-edge
Summary: Ed has lost a bet with Roy, and now he has to face the consequences. Romance and humor. Not good with summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, This is my first published fanfiction, and first FMA story. I do not own FMA, I am only borrowing them for a short time for this story. Will be rated M for future situations. If you dont like yaoi, do not read. Flames will be laughed and then given to my pet dragon to eat.

Please review and tell me what you thing. chapter two will be up in a few days.

Ed's pov

"Roy Mustang, you're a Bastard, and a cheat." I yelled after I kicked in his office door. I probably should have kicked it with my right leg; kicking the door with my automail leg caused the door to lodge in the wall. I stomped forward and slammed my hands down on the Colonels desk.

Of course, he isn't even fazed by my actions. "Fullmetal, what is it you think I did this time?" He says with his customary board look on his face while resting his cheek on his knuckles. I just stare in shock at him. "You know what you did, you rigged that bet to make it so I would lose and have to dance in that stupid talent show the Furor is putting on to raise support for the military." I dropped into the couch and crossed my legs and arms. Some people may say I was pouting, but I prefer to think of it as meeting his stubbornness with my own.

"While I am used to being called a bastard, I believe this is the first time I have ever been called a cheat. I won that bet fair and square. I just happen to be more observant of those around me than you are. With your short attention span, I'm amazed that you managed to find the philosophers stone and get Al's body back."

"Who are you calling so short he could use the head of a pin for a chair" I jump up and brandish my right fist at the Colonel. He raises his head from his hand and shakes it in disbelief at me. "I didn't say that. Like I said, it's not my fault that you bury yourself in research to the point you didn't even realize that your brother had a thing for Winry. I just took advantage of the situation. All you have to do is get up on stage, do a dance, and then you're done. It won't take more than a minute. Besides, the people love you; they will see you participating and realize their hero is back. It has been five months since you have been seen around here." I just glared at him while leaning against the wall. "Fullmetal" he sighs while standing up, "it's just a dance. All of the rest of us are doing it, mainly with popular dances from our hometowns; you can even get someone to partner with you for it."

I only increase my glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead and buried six feet under. "I'm not going to partner with anyone. The dances I know don't require one." I continue to glare at Mustang as he grabs his coat off the rack. "Just report to Riza by the end of the week with the music you need and any requests for props and such." By this point he has his back towards me so he misses my blush. "Whatever Colonel, I'll see you tomorrow; I need to talk to Riza." I start to head out, tugging the door closed behind me. "Fix the wall before you go Fullmetal" "Fix it yourself." I stated as the door shut.

"Hey Riza, I was told to report to you about the talent show I have to dance in. I know the music I need and the dance I'm doing, but you have to promise me a few things before I tell you." I said as I shift my weight from one foot to the other. "Of course Edward, what do you need. " "Well, I need you to keep everything I tell you a secret until the day of the talent show, and even then, you can only tell Mustang and the rest of the crew…after the dance is over and if they don't figure it out for themselves." Riza leans back in her chair. "Of course Ed, what are the requirements?" Now I end up blushing again. "Well, first thing I need for you to do is to make sure only adults are present during my dance…"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's where the M rating starts comming into play. I do not own the Song Love Game, Lady Gaga does. Forgot to mention before. The idea for this story came from a cosplay video I found on youtube. And I still don't own FMA. Any spelling problems or grammer, please let me know. And please review. :-D

Also, I'd like to thank ANIMELOVEDOLL for my first review. :-D

Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

Roy's POV

"Riza, can you come in here for a minute?" I called from the office door. I heard her chair scrape on the floor and the clicking of her boots as she walks to my office. "Yes Colonel, you needed me?" "Why isn't Fullmetal on the program for the talent show, and who is this Shane Maxwell?" I held up the program to emphasize what I was talking about. "Don't worry sir, Edward is performing, and Shane is a friend of his. Very good dancer from what I hear, very popular. Apparently we are lucky that Edward could pull some strings and get him to agree to it." I just gave her a questioning look. "Do I want to know why he is the last one scheduled to dance that day, after all the kid's are gone?" Riza just looked at me. "He is a special dancer Sir, and his dances are not suitable for children." I was about to protest this when she spoke up again. "It has been approved by the Furor sir; there are no objections to him dancing. I've seen it, he is really good." I couldn't protest it since the Furor agreed, I just dismissed her. "Edward, what are you planning" I asked myself.

The day of the talent show arrived, and I found myself looking forward to seeing this mysterious Shane Maxwell dancing. I was the first to perform today, all because I was the Flame Alchemist, the hero of the Ishbalan war. God that sounded pompous. I went back to my seat after my dance and was determined to try to enjoy the rest of the day until this Shane danced. Many people danced, and even Riza unbent a little and danced with Havoc. Finally, it was time for Shane to dance. The lights went dark and a bright blue flash of alchemy was seen, along with the rising of a pole from the center of the stage. Well, that was definitely Edwards work, now where was he?

Riza began walking towards the front of the stage with a stage light following her until she reached the front. "Welcome to the big event everyone. I am pleased to introduce the famous Dancer from South Central. He has quite a following for only being there for five months. He may move off the stage, so it is strongly advised that you keep your hands to yourself" This was said as her hand strayed to hover over her sidearm. "Please welcome Shane Maxwell." As she started walking down the stairs on the front of the stage, the spotlight swiveled to where it was focused on the pole. Just then, the music started playing.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I saw a figure sashaying his way towards the pole. He was a green haired, blue eyed, walking sex god. He must have decided that since he was performing for the military, he should dress the part, minus the footwear.

Each of his gloves was off by the end of the word stick. He wrapped a leg around the pole and leaned backwards, bringing his crotch dangerously close to the pole while his hands and hair brushed the ground behind him.

This just proved that it wasn't Edward dancing. There was no telling shine of his automail arm or leg. I was slightly disappointed to find this out, and slightly glad to. I wanted to see Ed dance this way, but in a private show only for me.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, __babe__  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game_

He slowly brought himself back up and ran a hand down his cheek. His head turned toward the audience, his hand still resting on his cheek with a look of wanting and loneliness in his eyes. He unwound himself from the pole and started a slow turn, hips shifting from side to side in the process, grabbing his ass with one hand and squeezed. All of the female officers, and quite a few male ones also let out a yell that could make anyone deaf at seeing that move. He finished his turn and brought his hands up to the buttons of the military jacket and started teasing the buttons from their holes.

_Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it_

He was smirking all the while. It reminded me of one of my own. His hands teased and slowly pulled off his jacket, letting it fall behind him while he started rolling his body from his waist up. He ran his hands up and down his chest, grabbing the middle of his black undershirt at the word heart.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

He started walking down the stage steps, letting the coattails fall. All that was left was the undershirt, pants, and whatever other undergarments he chose to wear. His hips were swaying back and forth, calling everyone's attention off his face.

He started advancing towards Havoc. If I wasn't entrapped by the sight of Shane, I would have laughed at the shocked expression on Havoc's face.

Havoc's nose was about to start bleeding as he realized what Shane was doing. He moved behind Havoc's chair and started to slide himself up and down the back of the chair while running his hands across Havoc's chest. As the final line of the chorus came to a close, Shane leaned forward and licked the shell of Havoc's ear.

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

He came around the front of the chair and proceeded to walk his hands up Havoc's thighs, then moved his hands up to Havoc's shoulders. Shane leaned forward and planted a quick peck on Havocs nose, twirling away with a teasing come-hither look on his face. Screams are heard from all around, inviting Shane their way.

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game  
And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game

_Oh crap_, Shane's turned my way, smiling growing on his face and a dangerous twinkle in eye. He started teasing his shirt up his chest with his right hand. His left cupped his crotch while he thrust his hips forward and threw his head back. He drew his hands back up to his shirt hem and brought it over his head, leaving his muscular chest open for all to see. He started walking toward me while running his hands up and down his chest, teasing his nipples into hard nubs. _Oh Lord, down Roy, you like Ed, remember?_ He proceeded to climb onto my lap, leaned forward and nibble on my ear. I heard a traitorous moan exit my throat, making Shane chuckle.

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

I felt him lean back and I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize I closed. His hands ran up and down my uniform jacket while he rolled his body into mine. He unbuttoned my jacket and slipped a piece of paper down my shirt. _Where he kept that, I don't want to know. _He kissed my lips briefly then was gone off, heading back up towards the pole on the stage.

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love games

He positioned his legs on either side of the pole and proceeded to rock his body up and down, while keeping a hand on the pole. He used his other hand to start opening the buttons on his pants. He was still looking at me, his eyes filled with fire, and a sexy smile on his face. His left leg wrapped around the pole, his top half leaning back while his hands trailed up his sides, humping the pole as if it was something living.

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

He stood up straight again and slowly let the uniform fall down his legs. He kicked away the pants, left standing only in a red g-string. He rocked his hips back and forth, bringing his hair up over his head with his hands, slowly turning, allowing the audience a full view of his tantalizing skin. He brought his arms out and let his hair fall, head thrown back in rapture.

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
(Don't think too much just bust that stick)  
Doin' the love game  
(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)  
Doin' the love game

He lowered himself down to his knees, running his hands up and down his thighs, while still humping the air. He stood back up and slipped a finger under the side of this g-string. He looked up, grinned, then waved a finger at the audience. This was the last sight the audience saw as the spotlight went out. Another blue flash of alchemy and the pole was gone, along with Shane.

* * *

It was only after I wrote this that I realized that I knew a guy in highschool named Shane Maxwell. Guess I liked that name. Anyway, not quite sure where I want to go with this. I have to ideas. I can either reveal to Roy who shane is, or I can torture him some more by making him wait another chapter to find out. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres chapter three. Sorry it took so long, my muse decided to take a break. Once again, I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. If you want to see the video that inspired this fic, hers is the link

www. youtube. com/watch?v=VB2uTaJGQP8

Sorry I keep updating this, I keep thinking of things that I need to put in the disclamers and whatnot.

Shane's voice is supposed to sound like phantom dark. I figured Ed could sound like that since they are both voiced by the same person (Vic Mignogna).

Hope you enjoy this, and please review

* * *

Chapter Three

Roy's POV

I sat there in silence as the room lights came back on. Gently, I lifted my fingers to my lips; I can still feel the tingle from where Shane had kissed me. "Roy, are you alright?" I looked over and saw Riza looking at me. "I'm fine." I answer as I put my hand back down. "You might want to check on Havoc though, he seems ready to pass out, has since Shane got through with him." She nodded her head and left the table to go check on Havoc, who was still having slight problems with his breathing.

I slowly started to uncross my legs, which I don't remember crossing in the first place, when I fell something poking me in the chest. _Oh yea, that note he stuck down my shirt, how could I forget that… probably because of that kiss and a certain problem that is slowly receding. _I pulled the note out and only looked at it when I was sure no one was around to see what had been written.

Roy,

I've been friends with Edward for a long time, and he always said I should meet you, that we might get along well together… that is, once we get past our stubbornness. _I had to chuckle at that, I am quite stubborn when I want to be._ I was surprised when Ed asked me to perform here for this show, and I eagerly accepted because I finally have a chance to meet you. Could you meet me in my dressing room, er, your office after the closing remarks of the talent show. Hope to see you soon

~Shane~

I was definitely going to meet him, how could I not after that. I just have to make it through these closing remarks then I can meet this mysterious friend of Edwards. Shane reminds me of Edward some, I wonder why that is. "Once again, I wish to thank Shane Maxwell for performing and Fullmetal for inviting him." _Crap, spaced out during the closing presentation, pay attention Mustang._ "I hope you all enjoyed today's program, and have a good weekend." As the Furor walked off the stage, everyone decided to make a mad dash for the doors.

"Sir, are you going to go see Shane now?" I looked at Riza from a few feet away. "Can't you ever make noise and warn someone before you go sneaking up on them? Anyway, how did you know I was thinking of going to see Shane?" By this point the room had cleared out and we were headed to my office. "Easy, Ed told me that Shane wanted to meet you and that he was going to try to see you after the show." I glared at her out of the corner of my eye. She has that smirk on her face that is similar to my own, one that tells me that she is up to something "Riza, what are you planning? I know that look. You know I'll find out eventually." "You will find out, but not from me." This time we stopped in front of my office door. "Shane's waiting for you, don't mess this one up," she called from over her shoulder as she started walking away. "What's that supposed to mean?" I called after her, but she just ignored me, as usual.

_Well, here I go._ I noticed the door is cracked a bit, so I just put it open as I walk in. _Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? It's just a friend of Ed's. _He's currently lounging on my couch, military uniform intact. He had his legs crossed and his arms thrown over the back of the couch. His green shoulder length hair was flowing over one shoulder, and that smirk is back on his face_. Why is everyone smirking like me, am I giving out free lessons or something?_

"Colonel Mustang, I'm so glad you could meet me on such short notice. I hope you don't mind me using your office as a changing room, Lt. Hawkeye put me in here you see." He finished with a wave of his hand. I decided to sit on the couch across from him. "Well, we are happy to accommodate someone of your reputation, I just wish Fullmetal would have told me you were coming, we could have had a better room and accommodations set up for you. Can I ask why you decided to war a military uniform to the show, and how you came by it?" I asked while leaning forward, my hands tented in front of me. "Fullmetal? Who's…? Oh, Ed, now I remember" he slapped his forehead with his left hand. "Almost forget that was the name the military gave him. I got the outfit from Ed, and I figured it would be appropriate since I was dancing for the military. And for accommodations, I'm staying with Ed and Alphonse. But, you know," he leaned forward, crossing his arms over his knees, voice getting slightly deeper and more seductive "Ed and Al know how I get after shows like this, they won't miss me if I don't come home tonight, if you get what I mean." A slow smile appeared on his face, his eyes had a spark in them that could turn into a roaring fire if given the right conditions.

"Well Shane, I'm certainly flattered, but..." I was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed into my own. Before I could respond, he pulled away again. "You don't have to give me an answer now, I'm scheduled to be here for another week at least, how about a date tomorrow night? You can send me a message through Ed." He stood up in his seat and started walking to the door. "Oh, and Mustang, there's no need to tell Ed about our conversation, he doesn't need to know." He shut my door silently as he left, the only sound present was his slightly awkward footsteps sounding in the corridor as he walked away.

"Well, that's new? What should I do now, and why does he remind me so much of Edward?"

* * *

Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. Once again, sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all my reviewers and people how have added me and my story to your favorites list. I love you all. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, it's been fun writing it. Once again, I do not on Fullmetal Alchemist, I got my inspiration from a YouTube video.

Sorry this is a short chapter. I figured you all would want an update soon, rather than wait for me to write more on this chapter and take longer. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up my Monday at the latest, and it will be longer. If i havent updated by then, feel free to message me and tell me to update :D

Chapter Four

* * *

Roy's POV

I was sitting at my desk, contemplating the decision I knew I had to make. I had to give Shane and answer, and I knew what my answer would be. I would see Shane again. I had to. I already had my note prepared, now I just had to wait for Fullmetal to get here, after all, he had a report to make, and a note to deliver. There was only problem though, I was going to break someone's heart; and for once, I felt guilty about it. I held the note in my hand, slightly feeling like I was back in high school because of this whole note passing idea. Anywho, this is the way it must be done, to save face with everyone involved. Ah, Fullmetal's mismatched footsteps, almost time to set everything in motion.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Ed asked while peaking around the door. That was very uncharacteristic of him, I wonder what's wrong. I move my hands to the table in front of me and pick up his written report. "You still need to give your verbal report; I need to make sure that you covered everything on your last mission. Have a seat and get started." He shuffled over to the couch and huddled in the corner. What the Hell, he's never been this meek. "Ed, are you sure you're ok?" My voice carries a hint of concern. He looks up, but doesn't meet my eyes. "I'm fine, anyway, what do you need elaborated on? I went to South Central, got a job in a bar, alternated between bartender and bouncer, tracked down the leader of the gang, turned them into the military police stationed there and kept my undercover identity a secret. What else do you need to know?" He shrugged at this point. "How about how you met Shane, that's not in your report?"

I saw him actively flinch at my comment. "Did he do something to you?" I asked, slowly coming around my desk to sit on the couch across from him. "No he didn't, it's just embarrassing on my end. Imagine the Fullmetal alchemist needing to be rescued, by the stripper he was guarding. A man decided he wanted a piece of Shane, and when I got in his way, he decided to have a piece of me instead. I have having problems fighting in such a crowded area, and the man had managed to pin me on the ground when I suddenly heard a loud click. I opened my eyes to see Shane behind the man with a gun to his head. That's the story. Shane's now a good friend of mine, and I didn't think that needed to be in the report. Can I go now? Al and Share are waiting for me back at the apartment; I promised I would bring lunch." Before I could answer him, I needed to get my heart out of my throat. Hearing about what almost happened to him scared me witless. "One more thing," I choked out, "Can you give this note to Shane for me, it's important that he gets it." I handed the note to him, and started walking back to my desk. I caught his face falling out of the corner of my eye. "Of course, see you later Sir." He got up and walked out of the office, feet shuffling the whole way, and the door closed softly behind him.

"Edward, why won't you talk to me?" I sighed, receiving no answer in return.

* * *

Please review and I'm sorry that Ed's a little ooc, but it is needed. Btw, has everyone figured out who Shane is yet?


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't mean to confuse you all with who all Shane actually is, and I'm glad that you all are enjoying my story. It's actually developing more of a plot than I initially intended. Sorry about the short, slightly depressing previous chapter. Hopefully this one is longer, and doesn't end quite on such an odd, kind of depressed way. But I guess we'll see after I get this written. Sorry for having most of these chapters from Roy's point of view, but it can't be helped.

BTW, Ignores CoS. Alphonse still sacrificed himself to bring back Edward whole, and instead of the gate taking Edward to Germany in return for bringing Al back, it took his two limbs again and left him with his old automail. Roy knows that something happened to the brothers at that time, but so far, neither one has told him what actually took place. I'm sorry if some of you don't like this view, but it's how I want it to be for this fic. Ed is 22.

Once again, I do not own FMA. And if someone can think up a better summery for this fic, let me know. I'll even put your name in the summery for helping me.

On with the story

* * *

Chapter 5

Roy's POV

_Well, it's been two days since I sent Shane the note, and I hope he has agreed to meet me today. _I'm standing here, leaning up against the front gates of HQ, and I'm already starting to regret my decision. I have to see how the day goes before I decide once and for all what I'm going to do. I hear uneven footstep, did Shane send Fullmetal to tell me the date is cancelled. I turned to the directions of the footsteps, and there was Shane. "You know Shane; you walk a lot like Edward. I wonder why that is?" I asked. He looked at me before smirking. "He taught me how to fight, and I guess I just picked up his way of walking. We are rather close you know." He stepped closer to me. "Let's get this date started. I want to find out all about you. Come on, let's go to the carnival and ride one of the roller coasters, I wanna see how loud you scream," he grabbed my hand, dragging me toward the line while I was stuck fumbling for words after that blatant innuendo. Well, guess I have finally met someone who can match wits with me.

A few rides later we decided to grab some lunch and sit beneath one of the trees. "Shane, before you start asking me questions about myself, I have one for you." I bent my left leg and rested my wrists on my knee. "When Edward came into my office two days ago to finish his report and get the note to give you, he was acting very strange. Do you happen to know what's up with him?"

I looked him in the eyes, trapping his gaze. "Well, you don't ask easy ones do you. Well, let's see. I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but Ed doesn't sleep well at night. I think you should ask him yourself. I actually don't know. He hasn't told me anything. But, Ed's not here right now, so why don't we forget about him." I just stare at him in disbelief. "Shane, Edward is your friend. Don't you care what happens to him?" I am flabbergasted at how coldly he could react to a friend's discomfort. He just shakes his head at me. "Of course I do, but I know that unless Ed wants to tell us, there is no use in trying to get it out of him, and he will only be angry if we try to butt into his business where we aren't welcome. Besides, he did tell me to enjoy myself today, and that's just what I'm going to do." _Well, he does have a point about Edward._ I could see Shane close his eyes and start leaning towards me. I could feel my body start to respond, my eyes closing of their own accord. As I started to lean forward, my traitorous brain interrupted. _You like Edward, and when have you ever set back and let him wallow in his own misery. You are betraying your feelings, you really are a Bastard. _I sucked in my breath and lowered my bowed my head at that thought. _Damn, now my thoughts are even sounding like Ed. _

Unfortunately, it's correct, I can't do this. "Shane, stop, we can't do this." I looked up to see him frowning at me. "Why not, we both know you want to. Just relax and let me do all the work." He started leaning forward again, but I put my hand out to stop him. "Shane, if I had met you a year ago, I would have no problems with this. Hell, it would have been me pursuing you. But I have someone that I care for deeply, and I cannot betray them. I'm sorry. You seem to be a wonderful person, but it's a no Shane." I stood up and started walking off when I felt a hand grab my coat, and I heard a chuckle. "Good job Mustang, Al was correct about you. You passed." He stood up and reached his hand out to me. I took his left hand and shook it, unsure what was going on. "What in the world are you talking about? I let the confused look creep onto my face.

"This was a test Mustang, Al knows how you feel about Ed. After Ed invited me here, Al wanted me to test you to see how much you actually cared about Ed. Now that we know, Al will give you full permission to go after him. And neither one of us will tell Ed about this, we will let you tell him on your own." Out of the corner of my eye I see one of the carnival workers chasing after a little kid. "Hey pipsqueak, get back here you little runt." After these words were yelled, I noticed that Shane started twitching. _Odd, Ed does the same thing also_. I give Shane a questioning look. _Could Shane actually be Ed? They are around the same height, but what about… I need to think about this later. _"So Shane, now that this little farce is over, how about we head back to Fullmetal and Al's apartment and get some coffee? We can both gang up on him and find out what the problem is?" Shane frowned at this. "Well I would normally love to; but I have to catch a train in a few hours. I need make sure Ed is packed also. He is still posted at the club, and we need to get back around the same time to keep the owner happy and unaware of Ed's position in the military.

I was kind of surprised that Ed was heading out again so soon, especially since I didn't give him these orders. I'll check with Riza tomorrow, she'll know. "Well Shane, if that's the case, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope to see you again at some point. I'm sure that we can actually become friends, now that you aren't testing me." "I agree Roy; I don't see why Ed calls you a bastard all the time, but then again, its Ed. Farewell Roy.

Shane turned around and started walking back the way he originally came. _I still cannot believe how much he reminds me of Ed._ He has the same walk, the same reaction to any word that has a connection to the word short; plus he's always using his left hand when he has to touch someone. But if it is Ed, how can he change his personality so drastically? That's not right either. Ed has calmed down a lot since he got his brother's body back. So, Shane is like Ed. Ugh, it's not even night yet and I need a drink. Better yet, I need to interrogate Riza. Time to go bother the sniper and hope Ileave in one piece.

* * *

Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far? :D I think it pretty obivious who Shane is now. I think it might be the next chapter where it will be confirmed for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Roy's POV

Riza was going to shot me. I know this specifically because I messed up with Shane, or did I? I don't even know anymore. She doesn't need to know this right now, she'll find out soon enough. Right now all I need is to know why Fullmetal is leaving so soon without my orders. I flash my watch at the front gate and entered headquarters, intent on finding answers. I passed many officers, each whispering to themselves about how erotic Shane's dancing was. I ignored all of them, intent on making it to my office without snapping at them. I didn't fully understand it myself. _I rejected Shane's advances, so I have no right to be jealous. But if Shane was Edward, I had every right to feel that way._ My feelings always ran deeply for Edward, but even I did not realize how deep they actually ran. _Who am I kidding, I know that Shane is Edward, there are too may clues to ignore. Deep down I think I knew since I first saw him walk on that stage. I need to deal with this later; I have a certain sniper to question._

At this point I found myself outside my office. I opened the door and headed straight for Riza's desk. Everyone was in the room doing their work, not noticing my entrance. "Riza, can you come into my office, I have some questions for you." I walked into my office and motioned for Riza to close the door behind her. It was only after I set in my chair that she decided to talk. "What is it Colonel?" She asked. "Fullmetal is being sent back to that club in South Central. I want to know who gave him these orders since I didn't and he is under my command." She proceeded to fidget where she stood. _What's going on, Riza never fidgets. _"Well Sir, it was ordered by the Furor. In fact, you have an order here as well to meet Fullmetal there in a few days. You will be taking some of Fullmetal's duties while he focuses on getting closer to the boss. It is believed that the club owner is the only contact to a serial killer that is believed to be in that area. Your train is set to leave at 0600 tomorrow morning. Sir, can I ask a personal question?" _This must be why she was fidgeting. _ Of course Riza, you always have permission to speak freely when it's just us." "How did your date with Shane go?" I looked at her oddly. "That is your question? Well, it went fine, he tried to make me forget about Ed and be with him, I refused and he said I passed the test. Then he mentioned that he and Fullmetal were heading back to the club, and he left." After hearing this she smiled. "Very good sir." She proceeded to drop a stack of papers on my desk. "Now Colonel, I suggest you get started on your paperwork if you want to get home at a decent time to pack." She walked out the door and shut it behind her again. As I started signing the paperwork, I let my mind wonder of this new development.

_So the Furor sent Fullmetal to South Central; this serial killer must be causing a lot of trouble. And to have two state alchemists on a mission, this can't be good. Hopefully I'll get a chance to get things worked out with Edward before the proverbial, inevitable shit hits the fan. _

"Colonel, wake up!" I jumped, realizing my head was laying on my desk. _Crap, I'll need to do that paperwork again, I drooled all over it. _I saw it was past quitting time after I looked out the door at my subordinates empty desks. "How long was I out Hawkeye?" She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Long enough Sir. You might want to get home to pack and take care of other…. important matters." _Why did she hesitate? _"What other important matters are you talking about? The only thing I have to do tonight is pack." She broke out in laughed at hearing this. "Sir, look down." I lowered my head to see what she was talking about. "Shit, when did that happen?" By this point she was in tears from laughing so hard. "I believe it happened a few minutes ago Sir. You're lucky that the others were gone by then, otherwise they would have known about your crush on Shane and Edward. You talk in your sleep you know…. Well, more than talk actually." _Crap, of all the times to have one of those dreams. Calm down, think of something totally unappealing…Dead puppies, dead puppies._1 I can feel my problem receding. "Thanks for waking me up, you can go home now." I stood and walked over and grabbed my jacket off the coat rack, intent on a strategic retreat from this embarrassing situation. "Oh Sir, before you go, you need to meet with Edward at the hotel next to the club tomorrow night. He will brief you on the situation." I waved my thanks and left the office altogether.


	7. Chapter 7

Well all, here's chapter seven. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. It's actually one of my longest. Hopefully Roy's not too OOC. I tried hard to keep them all in chacter. But thats kind of hard to do sometimes. I do not own FMA or the song used in this chapter. All rights go to their respected owners.

Also, once again, a great big thanks to all my reviewers. I have a lot of fun writting this story, and you all give me motivation to continue.

* * *

Roy's Pov

Edward was sitting on the second bed of the hotel room. "Why did they send a Bastard like you as my backup?" I heard Fullmetal mumble. "Fullmetal, this was not my idea, so just deal with it. Now, what's the situation?" I heard him sigh as he adjusted his position so his arms were resting on his legs and his head was hanging to where I could only see the top of his head. "It's bad Mustang. One person is kidnapped every few week, then the day after the person is taken, we find the previous one. Some are found alive, some aren't. No matter how they are found, it isn't pretty. The live ones are damaged both mentally and physically. They are lucky if they can even remember their name. The ones found dead are damaged physically, probably went through mental torture as well, but we'll never know. Shit, give me a case with chimeras any day; I want this one over with."

Fullmetal fell back on his bed at this point, eyes gone dark with guilt at not being able to stop the killer. I knew he was thinking of Nina again. Whenever there was a killer on the loose or a child lost their life because someone felt the need to play God, Edward would always take all the guilt onto himself. I felt sorry for him; I hated seeing those eyes turn dull I sighed as I responded. "Edward, you can't blame yourself, the only one to blame here is the killer. With the two of us on this case it will be solved before you know it." _Now to change the subject and get his mind focused on something else. _"So, how do you disguise your automail?"

He whipped his head around in shock. "What, how'd you know I disguised my automail?" I just gave a shrug. "I know you, in a situation as bad as this you would want to do anything to prevent your real identity from being known. So I figured that one thing that you could do is to disguise your automail… too bad we can't make you taller, but then again, being as short as you are should help you stay out of everyone's view." I smirked at this comment. I knew that it would distract him from his depression. I saw him start shaking at an attempt to hold in his shout of outrage. _Wow, I'm surprised he's holding it in so long. _"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD GET STEPED ON BECAUSE HE'S SMALLER THAN A SHOT GLASS!" "You Fullmetal, anyway, about the automail?" He drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "Part of it is Winry's new design. There apparently is a new metal that she is experimenting with that is very light, but very strong. The other part is this covering that Al designed that looks like human flesh. As long as no one gets too good a look or tries to feel it, my automail can pass as normal limbs. Speaking of disguises, you need one. If anything, you should probably disguise your hair at least. Maybe blue hair would look good." _Did Edward just give me a compliment?_ "Ok, let's try to get my disguise worked out."

Two hours later I was looking in the mirror, admiring the transformation that Edward had pulled off. I now had blue hair, gray eyes, a fake tattoo on my right arm, and a fake scar that ran from the outer corner of my left eye to the left corner of my lips. I must say that only my good friends would recognize me in this getup.

"Good job Fullmetal, now, what does your disguise look like?" I looked over to where he was leaning against the bathroom wall, one foot propped up on the wall along with his back. His head was turned towards the wall on his left and he looked lost in thought. I immediately took a mental gasp. _Oh my, when did he go from handsome to drop-dead gorgeous?_ "Purple hair and green eyes, along with leather pants, cowboy boots and a black long sleeve dress top when I'm bartending. When I'm acting as a bouncer I wear tight black jeans with a tight black t-shirt. You'll see when we go into work tomorrow." He looked over at me, smirking in the process. "You might take over bartending for me; he wouldn't trust you as a bouncer looking how you currently do. Oh and by the way, you need to be more discrete when you decide to stare at people, someone people might think that you liked what you were looking at." He pushed himself off the wall with his foot before heading back out to the bedroom. I could only stare at the back of his head. _How did he know I was staring, he wasn't even paying attention to anything in this world. _

I changed into my pajamas and headed out to my bed to lie down for the night. Before I fell asleep I heard Edward quietly calling my name. "Hey Mustang, you still awake?" I looked over at him. "Yea, do you need something?" "I'm sorry I called you a bastard earlier. I was upset at the situation and took it out on you." I rolled over on the bed and found his golden eyes staring at me from across the room. "It's alright Edward; I didn't take it personally. I know that you were upset. Just get some sleep; we have a full day tomorrow. Good night." I was almost asleep when I heard him answer back. "Good night to you too, Roy." I feel asleep feeling strangely happy that Edward had called me by name.

The next day saw us at the club early. I had to meet the manager then it was our job to make sure the bar was stocked and everything was ready to open that night. Come evening, both Fullmetal and I were working at the bar. He was showing me the ropes and how to do all the tricks that were necessary for the job. All of the customers were enthralled with him. "Hey Tony, Can you guard Shane tonight while I take my break? The boss won't let me guard him tonight since I need usually guard him on my break. Stupid labor laws." _Hmm, Tony…Still can't believe that is my cover name. Oh well, could be worse. _"I'll be fine Matt, don't forget to watch Shane's performance, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to miss it." As Fullmetal, sorry, Matt walked to the end of the bar he called back over his shoulder with a laugh. "Don't worry; I wouldn't miss it for the world." I knew what I had to do at this point. After Shane's dance, I was going to escort him back to his dressing room and confront him with the truth.

The owner of the club started heading to the stage for tonight's introductions. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Club Forbidden. It is once again our pleasure have Shane Maxwell dancing for us. He just returned from a visit to central where he preformed for the military." As he threw his left arm out, the lights dimmed and the spotlights turned on. "Please welcome Shane Maxwell!" He hurried off the stage as the music began to play.

_Oh...  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me_

Shane walked into the center light, hips swaying back and forth, head down and green hair obscuring his face. He looked as good in this outfit as he did in the military uniform. The black cloak was fluttering behind him, giving a full view of his skin tight leather pants and the tight purple t-shirt. He brought his arms up around his chest. His entire body started rocking back and forth, head swinging with the motion. His body stopped swaying, but his hips kept moving. His right arm moved away from his body, followed by his left, leaving them spread straight out to the sides of his body.

_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)_

He raised his head and looked me in the eyes. He licked his lips, and then blew a kiss my way. He then brought his left hand up to cup his face and turn away from me, holding his right hand up in a stop motion. His hands dropped to his sides and he threw his head back.

_Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)_

He started popping his left hip, allowing the motion to turn him back around to the front. From this hip pop he moved into his normal hip motions. He drug his left hand up and down his chest slowly while his right hand worked on the tie of the cloak. It fluttered behind him, only to be kicked backstage when it hit the ground.

As the rest of the song continued, he worked the audience into a frenzy, losing more of his costume at random parts of the song. When the song ended I made my way back stage to put my plan into action. _No way he can denying it now, I'm going to make him confess._ "Hey Shane, how about I walk you back to your dressing room, just in case any of your overzealous fans try to get back here. He gave me an odd look at that comment, but just shrugged. "Sure, why not. How long are you on break for?" _Break, yea right, like I'm on break. _"I'm not on a break, I'm pulling security duty. Have to make sure the famous Shane makes it back to his dressing room in one piece with no problems along the way. Ah were here. I'll leave you to get changed now. I'll see you later." As I turned to go I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You did say you weren't supposed to leave me with any problems, correct?" I just nodded. "Well then, why don't you come in for a minute, make sure no one snuck into my dressing room to wait."

We walked through his door; the lights were turned on their lowest setting. "No one is here. Have a seat Tony, or would you prefer Roy? Don't looked surprised, Ed had to tell me that you two were here in disguise, otherwise I would never trust you as an escort. Now, why don't you sit on the couch while I change out of my work clothes. I'll be out in a minute. I looked around again, noticing a bowl full of dark water sitting on the table. "You can sit down you know, the couch won't bite, but I might. He chuckled and proceeded to advance on me, forcing me to walk backward, eventually falling onto the couch He had on a regular t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "I thought you said it was all a test before Shane, that you didn't want to hurt Edward." I heard him chuckle deeply in his throat. "That was before. It's been a week and neither of you have made a move. I want you Roy, and if you wanted Ed bad enough, you would have made told him already." I felt him climb on my lap, his legs on either side of my own. His teeth nibbled my ear, drawing an unwilling moan from my throat.

"You're right you know," my voice rough with need. I wrapped my hands around him; bring him closer to me. "I should have admitted my feeling for you a long time ago Edward."

* * *

How many of you saw that Ed was Shane? I tried to throw out clues all along. I'm actually suprised it took me seven chapters to get to the reveal. The next chapter will start to deal with this mysterious serial killer. Question for you all. Do you all think that there should be a lemon in this story?

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, along with an answer to my question.

~Silver~


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, sorry it took me soo long to get this updated. I had two tests I had to study for, then the lemon didn't want to be written. I think I killed my brain. First attempt to write a guyxguy lemon, please forgive me if its not good. I apologize. Anyways, now were getting into one of the plots of the story, sorry for the cliffy again.

Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, I made sure that I got this done as quick as I could for all of you. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

"You're right you know," my voice was rough with need. I wrapped my hands around him; bring his ear close to my mouth. "I should have admitted my feeling for you a long time ago Edward."

He pulled his teeth away from my ear and moved his head down till he was able to start kissing my neck, chuckling in the process. "Glad you finally figured it out." I felt his tongue swipe down my neck, pulling a surprised moan from my throat. "God Roy," he breathed and moved his lips back to my ear as he crushed his hips closer to my own. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this, yet not sure if I could without being snapped at?" "Probably as long as I have" I replied while grinding my hips up into his. "I would only have snapped due to shock." I somehow managed to unwind my arms from around him and pushed slightly on his shoulders to bring him eye to eye with me. A look of confusion crossed his face. "Edward, we can't do this here, the boss is expecting us back behind the bar in a few minutes."

He sighed and climbed off of my lap. "All right, you win. We'll do this your way… for now." I stood up and proceeded to adjust my clothes. Before I could head out to the bar floor, he grabbed my shirt and proceeded to pull my head down a few inches so I was the same height as him. _Damn, when did he get so tall!_ He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll meet you back at the bar; I have to change my disguise back. Now get going and keep him from getting suspicious. He pushed me out the door, slapping my butt in the process. I turned and glared at him, but a wink was all the response I got before he shut the door behind me. _Great, because I had to stop and think I have to go back to work half hard and tempted to jump Ed the minute I see him again_. _Stupid, stupid me. Better thing of the case, at least that should keep my mind occupied for a while. _I came back to myself in time to realize I was behind the bar and people were shouting out their drink orders at me.

The first thing we did when we got back to the hotel room that night was to remove our various disguises and change back into our street clothes, then sat at the table while eating the take out we picked up for dinner.

"Hey Ed, how about tomorrow we head to the club and have a look around, see if we can find any evidence that links the owner to these kidnappings and murders?" I asked after swallowing a bit of chicken. He looked up at me after staring at his pasta for nearly ten minutes. "Sounds like a good idea. I'm kind of at a loss at what to do. Usually there are rumors to base our actions on, but there's not a peep around here. This has to be the most closed-mouth murder there ever was." The last bit was grumbled out from behind clenched teeth. "Ed, don't worry. We'll get him before he takes his next target." I proceeded to stand up and walk around to his side of the table. "Now, you need to get your mind on something else otherwise you'll drive yourself crazy. I pulled him out of his seat and ducked my head down a few inches so I could whisper in his ear. "How about we finish what we stated earlier?" I didn't wait for him to answer me, I moved my head back and brought my lips to his, kissing him hard and stripping our shirts off while leading him back to my own queen sized bed.

His automail leg hit the bed first before he fell back onto the bed. I looked down at him, realizing I finally got Edward exactly where I wanted him. He was sprawled on the bed, his hair spread out on the pillows behind him, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. _He looks like a god_. I crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him with all the passion I could muster. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, forcing my body on top of his. I felt his tongue lick my lips, asking for entrance that I was more than willing to grant him. Hands ran down my back, while I moved my lips and tongue down to his neck. I rolled myself off to the side, bringing one hand up and resting the palm on the top of his pants, fingers barely brushing his stomach. I felt his muscles tense under my touch and a shaky breath was released.

"Roy, more" I heard Ed pled. I moved my mouth down to his nipple, slowly running my tongue over it while moving my hand down farther. I grabbed the zipper on his pants and slowly lowered it down, pulling a gasp from Edward and a buck of his hips. I slipped my hand into his pants and cupped him, slowly kneading his length with my hand, moving my lips to his other nipple. I heard him moan and grow harder in my hand. I removed my hand from his pants and brought both of them up to grasp the top, slowly pulling them down. "Damn it Roy!" He growled out while pushing me off of him and straddled my thighs, "how old are you? Eighty? You move too slow!" His lips crashed into mine, tongue thrust into my mouth, hands scrambling at my pants trying to get them open. "What did you do to these things, alchemically seal them shut?" He growled again. I felt his hands leave my hips and heard a clapping followed by a tingling feeling and a hand on my length. "Much better." I opened my eyes to see that he had removed both of our pants, leaving both of us naked. "Not one for underwear Ed?" I ask as I thrust my hips up, rubbing our erections together. His back arched, hair streaming behind him, look of ecstasy on his face.

He brought his flesh hand around and wrapped it around my length, leaning forward just enough to where his lips were barely touching mine. He moved himself forward, positing himself over me. "Roy, I've been wanting this for more than two years, I want you to take me." He slowly started to lower himself down on me, forcing me to penetrate him. "Edward, you'll hurt yourself, you didn't prep" I grabbed his hips and attempted to pull him off of me. "Roy, I've been stripping for over six months, and I've been a fighter for even longer than that. I have excellent muscle control, don't worry about prep." He lowered himself down again. He was so tight, his muscles rippling in an attempt to expand and relax while taking me in. I had to fight not to cum right then. He finally set all the way down, knees bent and hands by my shoulders. "Ed, so tight, so good." He brought his lips back to my own and kissed me passionately as he started to move himself up and down, massaging me in the process. "Nggh, Ed" I gasped. I bucked in response to his movements, causing him to scream as I struck his prostate. "Roy!" As he cummed his muscles tightened, and I released also. He collapsed on top of me, breath ragged but a smile on his face. "Ed, I love you." He leaned up and pecked me on the lips. "I love you too, now what do you say we catch some sleep before heading back out to the club. We snuggled together and fell asleep.

Beep beep beep

I rolled over and threw a pillow over my head. "Five more minutes" I murmured. I felt Ed leave the bed. Roy that's not the alarm, that's my warning system, someone broke into my dressing room at the club; I need to go check it out." I removed the pillow and saw that he was already dressed in his black leather pants and black shirt. "You want me to come with you; I'll be ready to go in two minutes?" I asked as I sat up in bed. "No need, I'll be fine. It's probably just a fan after a keepsake. Go back to sleep, I'll be right back, half hour max." He kissed my forehead then left the room. _Why do I feel this won't turn out well? I'll give him forty-five minutes, and then I'll follow_. I got dressed and sat at the table waiting for time to pass.

Eds POV

_Great, why does this have to happen now? I'm sore, tired and just want to sleep. Oh well, better deal with it fast then get back to Roy. _I alchemized the lock on the back door to let me in, and then snuck to my fitting room, keeping a watch out for anything that was not supposed to be there. _Well, the door's open, they must not be too worried about being found out. _I walked into the room and looked around. I heard soft footsteps from behind me. _I told Roy not to follow me, oh well, too late now._ I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went dark.

* * *

Please read and review. Tell me what you thought about my first attempt at guyxguy lemon, and anything else you want to say. I appreciate all of the reviews. :D

~Silver~


	9. Chapter 9

Forgot to state in the last chapter, I don't know if that whole muscle control thing is true, but it fit well with the story. Also, all of my friends know not to say I'll brb, because they are never right back, especially in the card game of mafia. The story always goes that the person says I'll be right back and they end up killed. (Except in this case Edward won't be killed… It's not a death fic).

Apparently people liked the lemon, sorry if I got into it to heavy, I honestly have read more detailed stories on this site. A big thanks to all who have reviewed, I'm sorry I haven't mentioned any of you in here, but I'm glad you're here. It really has helped me keep up with the story. Anywho, on with the story. (And please don't kill me for this chapter or for how I portrayed Envy...…ducks flying objects).

Rewritten parts of this chapter to hopefully capture more emotion during the action scenes.

* * *

Ed's POV

I could feel myself slowly starting to wake up. I knew something had to have knocked me out because the throbbing pain in my head was slowly getting worse. I kept my eyes close to assess the situation, trying to fool my captor in case they were still here. I pulled lightly on my bonds, trying to see if I could get out on my own. Damn, he took my automail arm, and these chains are too tough to break.

"There's no point in trying to escape, Shane, or should I say Edward Elric. I made sure that you couldn't get out through alchemy or brute strength alone." I heard him chuckle. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to find him a few feet in front of me, sitting on a chair while I was hanging on the wall, left hand shackled above my head and both legs also trapped. "So, how did you figure out it was me?" I asked, stalling to give myself time to figure out a way out of this mess.

I heard him cackle, nearly falling out of his chair in the process. "It was easy, new guy arrives here after rumors of a serial killer pops up, and then he's suddenly called back to Central, and then he comes back with another person to work with him. I know you're a state alchemist, and I'm assuming that your partner is just a regular soldier, haven't seen a trace of a transmutation circle near him. Now, what should I do to you first?" Grrr, it's all that bastard's fault that I was found out. If only I didn't have to report back to Central when I did….Hold on a sec, do with me first? Crap, he's not planning on holding me for ransom.

The sounds of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts only to realize my captor was walking towards me. "I know! First thing I can do to torture you is to tell you who I am." He reached forward and tore off my shirt, only to bring his fingers to the scar in the middle of my chest. "I know how you got this one, boy; I did it myself all those years ago; fond memories, neh?" My eyes snapped open even farther at his words. No, it can't be!The gate got him…the gate… "So, Envy, you're still alive huh? Must say I'm surprised. Especially at all the random killings, that's not really your style."

He only grinned at me. "It was all to draw you here Edward, I knew they would send you. I just had to bide my time until I could lull you into a false sense of security, then I could spring my trap. I will kill you this time; no Al, no philosopher's stone, no coming back from the dead for you this time…but slower than last time. I didn't get to enjoy it very long. How about I start with breaking your arm and then your leg, but what to do after that?" He shrugged uncaringly. "Guess I'll just play it by ear." Crap, at least I'll still be able to stand on my left leg… you better get here soon Mustang!If you decided to listen to me for once I'll come back and haunt you!

Envy shifted back to his normal form and grinned as he grabbed my arm and twisted it around harshly.

SNAP!

I grimaced at the pain and bit my tongue. I had to ignore the fire that burned through my arm; I could not give Envy the privilege of hearing me scream. "No yelling, twerp? I'm surprised. I would have thought a pipsqueak like you would have been screaming after that." Twitching at the height taunts, I brought my gaze up enough to where I was looking him in the eye, glaring in defiance. I'll never give in. "Stuff it, palm tree, nothing you could ever do would make me scream. You're not worth it."

He gave me a calculating look, and then his eyes lit up. Without warning, he kicked out and I felt my leg break. A hiss escaped my lips as I switched my weight over to my automail leg. Fire was now burning through my leg and arm. The pain was getting harder to ignore the longer it went on. His hand on the side of my face brought me back to reality, making it a bit easier to ignore the burn in my broken limbs. Another pain blossomed through me, weaker than the others, originating where his hand landed. "Breaking bones to slapping Envy, is that all that you have?" I managed to say while smirking at him, which only made him madder. Good job Ed, make the crazy guy mad, but I have to stall for time.

"I know what you're trying to pull, twerp," he said as he grabbed my face. "It won't work; any help that might be coming will arrive too late for you to care." I could see his left hand out of my peripheral vision; it was tracing my automail port softly, like an animal circling its prey. "I know what will make you scream; this!" He cackled evilly as he shoved one of his fingers into one of the sockets. White lightening shot along my nerves. The pain of my broken bones was minor to this. The lightening scorched everything raw; made every little throb that much more painful. Do I taste blood? Damn, must have bitten through my lip on that one. "Is that all you got Envy?" I growled hoarsely, "if it is, you might as well just let me go." I saw him frown, then lightning washed over my nerves again as he shoved more of his fingers into the rest of the sockets on my port. My vision dotted with black as the pain became too much for my nervous system to handle.

Roy's POV

I sat around for a half an hour before following Edward to the club. After the night we just had, I wouldn't put it past him to have fallen asleep on the couch. Oh well, guess I'll have to carry him back. I stopped as soon as I entered Ed's dressing room. Something's not right, everything's where it's supposed to be… wait, where's Ed? Crap, I knew I should have gone with him.

SMACK!

What was that? Edward! I exited Ed's dressing room and crept towards the back of the club. A light was shining through a partially open door, showing that the sound had come from the basement. As I got closer to the door I could hear voices coming from below.

"Is that all you got Envy? If it is, you might as well just let me go." Edward's statement was followed by a hiss of pain, and then all was quiet. "Figures, he's not as tough as he thinks he is." I made it to the bottom stairs just in time to see the captor trail his hand down Ed's chest and along the crescent scar in the center. Of course, leave it to Edward to be kidnapped by a pervert.

"Too bad, little brother. I really wanted you to be awake while I killed you again, wanted to see the agony as you realized that there was nothing you could do to stop me from taking your life for the second time. Oh well. I'll still enjoy it." Wait, what? Little brother? Killed again? Who… crap." I slipped my hand in my pants pockets and pulled on my gloves as I walked forward, fingers ready to snap in a moment's notice.

"Step away from Fullmetal and I might let you live." I commanded, making sure my face didn't reflect the inner turmoil of seeing Ed hanging off a wall, unconscious. He turned towards me and laughed. "Hey, the twerp has a friend! Guess I'll get to pull a double homicide tonight. Die!" He charged at me with the spike he formed out of his arm. Damn it! He's a homunculus; I thought Ed killed all of them!Dodging left and right, and twisting to miss the spike gave me a clear view of an opening in his attacks. I snapped my fingers and a flame shot out and engulfed him.

I heard him scream and felt no remorse over killing him. "I warned you, now it's time for you to finally die." The homunculus known as Envy kept regenerating every time my flames died out, so I kept snapping, kept him surrounded by flames until he resembled an inhuman bonfire. Finally his regenerative abilities failed from lack of energy, and he became little more than ashes. I ignored the familiar stench of burned human flesh and stepped over the ash. I reached Ed and saw him looking at me, pain blazing in his eyes and obvious in his voice. "Thanks, Bastard" he managed to get out before unconsciousness claimed him again. I melted the locks on his chains and picked him up, intent on getting him to a hospital and getting some questions answered.

* * *

Please Review

~Silver~


	10. Chapter 10

Ed's POV

I felt consciousness returning to me again. Someone's hand was holding mine; a light snore audible along with a constant beeping. "Edward, you awake?" I squeezed the hand that held mine and opened my eyes. "Mustang, what happened?" I asked as I looked around the room, spotting a recently awakened Al in the other chair. "Mustang again is it," he sighed as he released my hand. "Very well Fullmetal, how are you feeling?" I moved my arm and legs checking for damage. "Pain, lots of pain, but other than a few broken bones and only one arm, I'm fine." Roy nodded his head, and looked at my brother. "Alphonse, can you step outside for a few, I need to get a verbal report from Fullmetal." Al nodded and stood up. "Of course Sir, I'll go get us all some coffee." I watched him walk out the door, and then turned to look at Roy. "Why are you calling me Fullmetal again? You called me Edward before we started dating, and I like how you say my name."

"You called me Mustang instead of Roy." I lowered my head at his comment. "I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know about us. I wouldn't want a relationship to ruin your chance at becoming Führer. I personally don't care if anyone knows; it's none of their business anyway." I heard Roy chuckle and lifted my head in response. "Edward, Al was in there the whole time and saw me holding your hand. I wouldn't have been if I cared if anyone knew or not, and no, it will not affect my chances at becoming Führer. Before you woke up he asked me which one of us made the first move. I told him that was for us to know and him not to find out." I had to laugh; I could just picture Al's face at hearing that.

"Ok, enough of that, let's get this report done, I want to go home." Roy shifted in his seat, crossing his legs and slipping on his coronel mask. I knew that when he went into coronel mode he could remember every detail he needed. "Ok Edward, start with what happened after you left the hotel." I just shrugged. "Went to investigate my dressing room, got hit in the head and was knocked unconscious. Woke up in that room, chained up and missing an arm only to find Envy… could have sworn he was dead already… received a few broken bones and a few nerve shocks, then I passed out again. Next thing I know, I wake up here in the hospital room. You brought me here didn't you?" Roy only nodded in response. "I'll write it up as soon as I get my automail arm back. What's your part of the story Roy?"

His eyes turned dark with memory. "A half hour after you left, I followed you to the club. At first I didn't see any sign of you, and then I heard something that sounded like a hand hitting a face. I started walking to where I thought the sound came from and saw an open door. I heard you talking to Envy and snuck down the stairs." He swallowed and started speaking again, his voice tight with anger. "He started talking to himself, about how he was going to kill you again, wanted to see the agony in your eyes as you realized there was nothing you could do to stop it. I stepped out and snapped, kept snapping until he was a pile of ash. Edward," he turned his eyes on me. They were no longer radiating anger, not fully, but mainly confusion. "He called you little brother; what did he mean by that, and about killing you again?"

I sighed and adjusted my position on the bed. "You don't ask easy questions do you. I'm not sure where to start. Well, Al is not my only brother… well, I guess he is now. Envy was Hohenheim and Dante's first son. He died as a baby and tried to bring him back through human transmutation. He became a homunculus decided to kill Hohenheim for abandoning him. After Envy found out about Al and me, he decided to kill us. I'm not sure how much of that you knew before, but that's the back story." Roy nodded at this. "Don't worry Ed; I will not repeat anything you tell me about Envy or anything else you tell me."

"Good, because the rest shouldn't get out either, it would get both Al and I killed. They had Al inside of a transmutation circle; everything was prepared to use the Philosopher stone. I arrive and eventually ended up fighting. The end result was that he turned his arm into a spike and stabbed me through the chest. I did die that day, but my soul had not gone through the gate yet. Al used the stone to bring me back whole, sacrificing himself in the process. I couldn't lose him, so I preformed another transmutation on myself. The gate took back the two limbs, leaving me with automail again, and it took Envy as well. It gave me Al back, without a few memories, but they don't matter in the long run. I don't know how Envy got away from the Gate, but it doesn't matter anymore. That's the whole story."

Roy sat back in his chair, his stone mask over his face. "Edward," he looked towards the door "Al's almost to the door, I want you to come home with me tonight so I can watch over you. There is more we need to talk about, just not here." He looked back in time to see me nod in agreement. A minute later Al walked through the door, followed by the doctor. "Well Major Elric, all of your tests came back fine, so I am going to release you into the Coronel Mustangs custody. I'll give him your prescription for painkillers, and I'll see you in a week for your follow up appointment. Have a good day." The doctor walked out, leaving us with stunned expressions on our faces. "What was that, I think a whirlwind just came through here? Anyway, let's get going." I watched Roy grab the wheelchair out of the corner that I could have sworn was empty a minute ago, he opened it up and proceeded to move me to the wheelchair.

"Stuff it Mustang, just because we're lovers now doesn't mean you can get all protective of me." I said as he placed me in the chair. "I'm just moving you to the chair, calm down Ed." We left the hospital and started heading to Mustang's place, Al went back to our flat to get me a few changes of clothes. I must have fallen asleep in the car because I woke up in a bed. "Glad to see you're awake again, Al dropped your clothes and stuff off and got you changed into some nightclothes. Are you hungry, do you need anything? I can fix you a sandwich if you….." I silenced Roy by putting a finger over his lips. "Roy, you're rambling. I know there's more you want to ask me, but don't know how to bring it up. Start at the beginning." As I lowered my hand he sighed and set on the bed next to me. I set up against the headboard and prepared for anything to be asked. "Ok, first question, why didn't you tell me about all this before, Envy and everything else?"

"I didn't think it mattered. I was alive, Envy as supposed to be taken by the gate, I just didn't think anyone else needed to know." Roy nodded his head. "I understand, and I'm glad you're alive. Now for a change in topic, why did you perform a striptease for the talent show? You only had to dance, not drive everyone crazy." I had to laugh at his perplexed face. "I answered that when I confronted you about the dance, or are you too old to remember? "I'm going to ignore that old comment for now" he mumbled.

"Anyway, I only knew one type of dancing, and that's stripping. Only dance I ever had to learn. I didn't figure I would actually lose that bet, but I'm glad now that I did, I got you in the process." He smirked at me and reached up and rested his hand on my cheek. "I'm glad too." He withdrew his hand and smirked. "Not that I disapprove, because it was hilarious to watch him get all flustered, but why Havoc?" I nearly snorted while trying to hold back my laughter. "Why not Havoc? I've been messing with that guy's head for the past year. I know he's straight, but it's funny to mess with his mind." Roy laughed and leaned in to kiss me. "Just as long as mine is the only bed you frequent, you have my permission to mess with Havoc all you want, not that you need it." I leaned forward and kissed him again. "Glad to know. I think I'll mess with him some more tomorrow, how about you help me this time, let's really screw with his head." I felt Roy move his head to my neck, lips fluttering over my skin. "I can think of something else I would rather screw with right now, and it does not include Havoc," Roy growled against my neck.

"Well then, go right ahead with this plan of yours, Bastard." As he kissed me slowly, I closed my eyes and let the feelings wash over me.

Break

Roy' POV

A few months later

"What the Hell?" Havoc shouted. I had called out to his desk to invite him into my office, and he walked in to see Shane sitting on my lap with his back against my chest, head thrown back in ecstasy as I ran my tongue up and down his neck. I lifted my head from Shane's neck and smirked at Havoc…a very confused Havoc. "Shane and I got together while I was on my mission with Edward, and he expressed an interest in you. What do you say Havoc want to join us?" I looked Havoc in the eye and bent my head back down to lick the shell of Shane's ear. "I… uh… I … shit!" He bolted out of my office, slamming the door behind him, his face as red as a tomato. "Your right Ed, it is fun to mess with Havoc." I started nibbling on his ear, enjoying the moans I was drawing from Ed's throat. "How about we see how well your desk is made?" I picked him up and placed him on my desk. I started to unbutton his clothes when I heard Havoc shouting something about crazy Coronels and sex crazed strippers. "He has no idea" I chuckled against Ed's neck "No idea what so ever."


End file.
